


Dance With Me

by purpleskies10



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskies10/pseuds/purpleskies10
Summary: Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin spend a night dancing in their dorm room because they're cute and in love. Super fluffy, not very good, come cry with me over boys slow dancing.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii so once again I wrote something just out of nowhere, I got inspired and wrote this for no reason except to bring something like this into existence because it's such a cute idea to me. i hope you enjoy!! Stan Dream!! Stream Boom!! Bye!!

The Dream dorm is usually noisy this time of night, just after everyone has cleaned up after dinner and decided to settle in for some gaming until they fall asleep. But tonight Jisung is out of the dorm, having a sleepover with Chenle while he has the chance, since things will be unbelievably busy soon enough thanks to their comeback, and Donghyuck is too tired to visit. That leaves two less gamers in the house, and Jeno and Jaemin don’t seem interested in playing tonight, much more inclined to spend time with each other and Renjun. 

It’s hard to say exactly when the three of them became something more than friends and bandmates, but it was such a natural progression that none of them care to figure it out. They simply enjoy it when they can, and tonight is the perfect opportunity - no bandmates are around to bother them about being gross or annoying. 

Renjun is laying in bed feeling full from dinner and quite sleepy when Jaemin comes in with a speaker and his phone. Jeno looks up from his bed across the room and says a sweet ‘hi’. Jaemin smiles and greets the both of them with a kiss on the forehead before setting his speaker on the bedside table and hooking his phone up. 

“Watcha doing?” Jeno asks and rolls onto his stomach, pushing himself up onto his elbows to look at Jaemin, who sits on the edge of Renjun’s bed. 

“I wanted to sit in here with you guys and play some music while we chill. Is that cool?” Jeno hums in affirmation and Renjun nods, letting his eyes close as music starts to play softly from Jaemin’s speaker. He chose a relaxing playlist, Renjun notices, as he feels himself slipping further into unconsciousness. He’s not completely asleep, the distant drone of music still present in his ears, but he’s deep enough that Jaemin has to gently shake him back to full consciousness. 

“Come on Junnie, I love this song.” Renjun opens his eyes and sees Jaemin smiling happily down at him, Jeno on his feet next to him. 

“What?” he asks sleepily. 

“Come dance with us,” Jaemin says and holds a hand out. Renjun feels his insides melt at how cute his boyfriend is, wanting to dance to a song he loves in their dorm room. It’s pretty romantic actually, Renjun thinks when he finally processes the song that’s playing. He breathes out an ‘okay’ and stands, taking Jaemin’s hand and letting himself get pulled closer, Jaemin resting his hands on Renjun’s hips and smiling when the shorter boy loops his arms around Jaemin’s neck. 

“How come you two get to dance first? I was standing up before Renjun was!” Jeno whines petulantly and the other two giggle. Jaemin sticks his tongue out at Jeno teasingly and Renjun bursts into more giggles, burying his face in Jaemin’s neck to muffle it. Jeno huffs and pouts, barely managing to keep his fond smile hidden as he watches them dance. Jaemin and Renjun sway to the rhythm of  _ Like Real People Do  _ for a little while, Jaemin spinning them in a slow circle and humming in Renjun’s ear. The shorter boy feels so safe and warm in Jaemin’s arms, and when the boy pulls away to let Jeno have a turn he whines and pouts until Jeno has his arms around him, tight and strong. 

“Such a baby,” Jeno teases and Renjun slaps his shoulder lightly. 

“Shut up. I’m clingy when I’m sleepy,” he defends. Jeno chuckles and pets Renjun’s hair, the boy humming happily at the attention. 

“New song or repeat?” Jaemin asks as he steps over to his phone, the song fading. 

“Repeat,” Renjun and Jeno both say and smile. Jaemin presses repeat and watches Renjun lean his head on Jeno’s shoulder, closing his eyes as they rock back and forth. Jaemin snorts when he sees Renjun start to fall asleep again, the motion and warmth of dancing with Jeno coupled with the hand still petting his hair easing him to sleep. Jeno notices too and leaves him be until the song is over. When it fades to the next song he whispers in Renjun’s ear until he lifts his head and opens his eyes blearily. 

“Go to sleep,” Jeno says and leads Renjun back into bed, giving him a kiss and pulling the blankets over him. Jaemin comes over and gives him a kiss as well. 

“Thank you for dancing, love.” Renjun sighs and nods. 

“It was nice. Let’s do it again some time,” he mumbles, eyes already closing. He turns onto his side, barely gets out a ‘goodnight’, and lets himself fall asleep. Jaemin and Jeno smile at him and then at each other. 

“Should we sleep now too?” Jaemin asks. 

“One more dance,” Jeno says and pulls Jaemin into the middle of the room. Jaemin grabs his phone and puts on one of his favourite songs, wrapping his arms around Jeno’s neck and sighing in content when Jeno hugs his waist and pulls him close. They’re pressed together, foreheads touching and toes brushing as they sway, smiles on their lips. 

“I wish we could do this more often,” Jaemin whispers. 

“We can do this as often as you want to baby,” Jeno reassures, pressing his lips to Jaemin’s for just a second, a soft reminder that they have all the time in the world. At least that’s how it feels to the three of them, especially on nights like this, when they’re just so disgustingly in love that nothing can ruin it. Jaemin hums and loses himself in Jeno,  _ Apocalypse  _ playing softly. It seems to last for both a second and an eternity, the boys in their own world until the song finally ends and they decide to turn it off. 

“We should make sure Renjun is awake next time we do this,” Jeno says and Jaemin chuckles. 

“Yeah. And we should probably figure out how to slow dance with three people.” Jeno snorts and nods, climbing into bed on one side of Renjun while Jaemin gets in on the other side. Jeno throws an arm over Renjun and sighs when the boy nuzzles into his chest. 

“Goodnight baby,” Jaemin says. 

“Godnight babe.” With the gently melody of  _ Apocalypse  _ echoing in Jaemin’s head he falls asleep, Renjun pressed to his chest and Jeno’s hand on his waist. He couldn’t be happier. 


End file.
